Coruscation
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Oh boy. I was once human until I was reborn into an Articuno. Now I travel with Mark and his Pokémon: Eos, Sun, Starlight and Dew. I found out that Eos wants to rape me and someone is out to destroy me... M for later.


**A/N: I own Aurora aka Fortune – she is mine. Steal her and I'll find you. I also own Dew (female), Starlight (female too), Sun (male) and Eos (male).**

**Oh yeah, I know there's a list of reborns on my profile and I decided to flip Aurora's names around. Her real name is Fortune and her Pokémon name is Aurora.**

**Oh yeah, don't kill me for making Arceus female. I thought it'd be awesome. Arceus's voice in the movie is gay. XD…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Britannia

I was once human. I was a champion skier; I had won two silver medals at the Winter Olympics in 2002 (Salt Lake) and 2006 (Torino).

* * *

**Flashback**

I was skiing with two friends when I was lost and collapsed in the snow from exhaustion. Turns out, they never found me, so I froze to death. I could feel a black void all around me. I felt nothing and I couldn't see or hear anything. The only thing I could see was this huge, gigantic horse-looking creature. It was white, it had a long flowing mane, and it has a golden 'wheel' on its back encrusted with green and red jewels. Its eyes were cold, green with red pupils. I looked down and saw that its hooves were made out of gold.

"Arceus…," I mumbled. "W-what do you want?"

"I want to give you a new life…," she replied. "Take a look…" A light shined and I could see my body. It was frozen stiff and lifeless. Oh boy, I knew that was I automatically.

"B-but how…?" I blinked and sighed. "Well, I always wanted to be an Articuno…"

"Fine then… your wish will be granted. There is a family of Articuno that need a child like you."

* * *

**Present**

"Earth to Aurora… are you there?" Eos snarled at me.

"Y-yeah…," I nodded.

Our little group is made up of Eos, the vicious Glaceon; Dew, the silent Zoroark; Starlight, the arrogant Weavile x Floatzel mix and Sun, the mischievous Umbreon. Yes, Sun's name is a bit of a misnomer – he wanted to evolve into an Espeon but never had the chance. I actually saw him evolve… more about him later…

Who am I? Well my name's Aurora but my human name is Fortune. Lorelei once owned me for a while but she let me go because she thought I'd be happier in the wild. Now a new trainer named Mark owns me – he is nice to all of us and treats us equally. I am also the only reborn in the whole group but Mark does not know it.

We had been in Kanto for a while until he decided to board a plane to Britannia. He was waiting for the plane to land so we could go. I heard the loudspeakers and I knew we all had to go into our poke balls. Oh, how fun is that? Not really, to be honest… I wished I wasn't big, but I'm still the smallest Articuno (my parents towered over me when I became an adult – more on that later since both of them were killed).

Mark sighed and we were all sucked up into our poke balls.

I hated being in the stupid poke balls. It sucked. There were no words to describe how stupid the environments were inside them. I was so incredibly bored that I had fallen asleep.

I knew this was going to be a _very_ long flight….

(He could have taken a boat for God's sake)…

Luckily, I knew this wasn't going to be a one-way flight and we'd land in America (not sure where, I think it's called 'Florida'…).

* * *

Mark let us all out and grinned. "Aurora… wake up, we're here," he said to me. Eos snarled at me and I snapped open my eyes.

"Huh… wh-what's going on again? I've been asleep for so long…," I yawned and looked at the snarling Glaceon. He always did that to me.

"I don't understand you but you understand me, though. We're here. We're in London, Britannia."

"W-w-wait…. Already?!" I gasped. "T-that was fast!"

"That's what you get for sleeping," Eos snarled at me again.

"Excuse me; I haven't slept in three days!" I snarled back. He was about to jump onto my neck and rape me again but he was sucked up into a red light. "Thank you…," I sighed in relief.

"I got to get that Glaceon some help," Mark sighed. "Come on, let's go guys. We need to figure out where the first gym is."

* * *

"This map is confusing," Mark mumbled to himself. He had let Eos back out again. "I can't find where the gym is for the first city aka London…"

"I wish you could understand me… if you did, I would have let you ride me…"

"Ride you? Sounds perverted," Starlight snickered. I pecked her on the back of the head. "Ow that really hurt…"

"Then don't make up perverted things," I retorted.

"Haha, good job," Dew chuckled. I smiled back at her. Even though she isn't really a talker, she was my only friend in the group. Sun just snickered along with Eos. Those two are like peas in a pod. Apparently, they're brothers but there isn't a way to back it up.

"My wings hurt…," I sighed as Mark continued to walk in circles. I heard a strange growling noise up ahead. "Did you hear that?" I asked Dew.

"Hear what?" She looked up at me.

Uh-oh… I knew what this meant. My guardian Not-Pokémon was coming to tell me something for the millionth time this week… My Not-Pokémon was a Salamence out of all things. I didn't know much about him though… except that he's very annoying.

However, I was wrong. The sound was louder and louder… until it was right up close to us…

Mark screamed his lungs off and I lost several feathers because of being so frightened. What was this creature?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, hope you liked it. I'm not going to tell you what the creature is except that it's a dragon. **


End file.
